Miles Morales
Miles Morales is a student in U.A. High School's General Department from Class 1-C. He is an exchange student from America, missing the Entrance Exam he was placed in to General Studies after his family moved to Japan. Appearance: Miles is a teenager of African-American and Hispanic descent, with shorter than average height and weight, and shares many facial features with his father. He has somewhat average-length black hair with thick eyebrows. His Hero Costume is primarily black in color, with a striking red spider symbol as well as white eye lenses, the suit is has stripes of red paint on it he has applied himself. Personality: Miles is a social and assertive teenager who was very popular in his neighborhood of Brooklyn. He is a promising kid with massive potential, who just wants to be normal, but often does amazing things while trying to avoid the spotlight. He is a nice and friendly kid, as he enjoys making his friends and family laugh. He also has a habit of making jokes whenever he is in an awkward situation. Miles has a big interest in hip hop and graffiti cultures. Abilities and Power: Quirk - Spider Physiology: * Superhuman Strength: Miles possesses the proportionate strength of a spider. Using his profound powers, Miles can harm opponents that can knock them out. He was also able to crack a boulder in two by slamming his fist into it. * Superhuman Speed: Miles possesses superhuman speed that allowed him to transverse at high amounts of paces while running, as well as travelling while web-swinging. * Superhuman Agility: Miles possesses great amounts of enhanced levels of agility that are far beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic-level gymnast. While running on the sidewalk and into the road, Miles could land on his feet without harm once he was ran over by a car. * Spider-Sense: When danger is present, Miles possesses a tingling sensation in his head as a sort of early warning system, allowing him to react accordingly. His spider-sense offers him near complete awareness of his surroundings, and in conjunction with his reflexes, allows him to instinctively dodge or counter nearly all attacks. * Wall-Crawling: Miles possesses the ability to cling onto any surface using just his fingertips and feet. The extent is how much pressure he can stick to walls is less than perfect, considering how much focus he needs to handle lifting his own weight. * Camouflage: Miles can camouflage himself, making him effectively invisible to the human eye. Fighting Techniques: * Venom Strike: A form of directed energy that can be conducted through Miles' hands and can be used against an opponent at a distance by conducting it through a material in which both Miles and his opponent are in contact. Equipment: * Web-Shooters - are wrist-mounted electro-mechanical gauntlets used by Miles Morales as Spider-Man to project synthetic webbing. History: After being accepted into a hero course in the US, Miles and his family had to move to Japan after his father Jefferson Davis and his mother, Rio Morales had both found a job in Japan, so he had to turn down his acceptance in the course. He missed the Entrance Exam for U.A. High School, so he was placed into a General Studies course instead, with the hope of being moved in one of the Hero Course classes.Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:Class 1-C Category:Student